gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser the Wolf (character)
New Anti-Hero Character is Sonic character first appearing in Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron Appearance He appearance is 50+ age is same, base fur color grey-white, black fur top head, white fur with in the mouth and chest, taller than Shadow, normal with red eyes and active with red glow eyes, with angry white eyebrows, laser charge tail, He wears a pink-red thick glasses, laser gloves and white and pink-red gentle shoes. Super Forms, grey-white fur turns into a golden yellow-orange and with the yellow eyebrows and red top head, but his white chest and mouth fur, ruby red eyes. Cyborg Forms, He is the dark grey Neo Metal Sonic helmet plate with pink-red glow eyes, If also with his armament dark grey Emerl chest, dark grey Neo Metal Sonic arms and legs armor plate. Super Cyborg Armor Laser Forms, It same golden yellow-orange armor plate but his pink-red glow eyes. Demon Emperor, He purple fur with is black horn, bat wings. Personality The Laser the Wolf is smart, cunning, gentle, very cocky, extremely cruel, and quiet. He the arch-rival is Tails of half-color. He it's is the study martial art and books. He is the best friend Shadow, Rouge and Hiroto. in Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron, He eqiupment with large item. His fight to Neo Metal Sonic, the Eggman Nega Base in Sonic X, Mobius Arena of the Tournament Part 2 and Grand "Hiroto" Fist the Tournament. in Sonic X, Mobius Arena of the Tournament Part 1, He is are defeated Tails and Drill. He is the team up for Tails called (Dual-Face). in Sonic Final. Abilities/Powers *High Martial Arts, Reading Books, Robots Research, Energy Firearms, Scientist and Medic Skills *Immortality *Maximum Energy Capacity *Chaos Force **Chaos Control (Teleport) **Chaos Control Beacon (Beacon Teleport) **Chaos Control Stop (Freeze) **Chaos Sense (Multi-Sense) **Chaos Combat Shield (Mirror Shield) **Chaos Laser Shot (Minimum Power Laser Beam) **Chaos Laser Cannon (Maximum Power Laser Beam) **Chaos Devastation Beam (Ultra Power Laser Beam) (Requires Tails Brain) **Chaos Sniper Laser (Long-Range Laser Beam) **Chaos Blade (Red Sword) **Chaos Scissor (Pink Scissor) **Chaos Search (X-Ray Vision Sight) **Chaos Punishment (Technique Attack) **Chaos Leech Beam (Energy Drain) *More Bravery and Powerful than Tails *More Survive and Cunning than Shadow *Strong Mental Defence *Super IQ of 500 *Super Accuracy *Super Firepower *Resist to Ice and Scary *Healing Hugging with Rouge Torso *Martial Arts Karate, Tai-Chi and Hapkido *Large Gadgets Storage *Nine Chaos Emeralds instead Seven *Meat Shield (Requires Tails and Drill to Dead bodies) in World Collide 2 *Artillery Mode (Tail Turret) **Chaos Tail Sniper Cannon (Long Range Powerful Laser) **Smart Tactical (Genius Strategic) *Moon Wolf (Air Force) **Fastest Flight **Two Crews (Requires Various) **Beam Machine Gun **Emeralds Missiles *Super Laser (Super Forms) (Requires Chaos Emeralds) **Maximum Strength **Maximum Endurance **Light Speed Movements **Auto-Flight **Maximum Chaos Powers **Beam of Light (Golden Laser Beam) **Blade of Light (Golden Sword) **Scissor of Light (Golden Scissor) **Super Combat Shield *Cyborg Laser (Combine Neo Metal Sonic and Emerl Armor) **More Durability and Stamina than Normal **EMP-Proof Armor **Airborne Jetpack **Chaos System **Chaos Scanning **Chaos Lock-On **Chaos Generator **Chaos Copy-Cat (Optional) in World Collide 2 **Various Chaos Armaments ***Chaos Energy Claw ***Chaos Light Saber ***Chaos Plasma Whip ***Chaos Energy Axe ***Chaos Pulse Pistol ***Chaos Energy Blast ***Chaos Laser Rifle ***Chaos Particle Beam ***Chaos Plasma Missile ***Chaos Plasma Bomb ***Chaos Plasma Grenade ***Chaos Plasma Mine ***Chaos Worm Drone (Copy Memory Bank) ***Chaos Repairing (Repairing Robots and Vehicles) ***Chaos Countermeasure (Jamming) ***Chaos Energy Shield (Force-Field) ***Chaos Emeralds Crystal Scissor ***Chaos Emeralds Sniper Cannon ***Chaos Emeralds Gems Bomb ***Chaos Emeralds Laser Drone (Four Drones) ***Chaos Ultimate Beam (White Huge Beam Cannon) *Super Cyborg Armor Laser (Requires Chaos Emeralds) **Maximum Strength **Maximum Endurance **Light Speed Movements **Auto-Flight **Unlimited Energy **Massive Chaos Power Armaments *Demon Emperor (Devil Forms) **Flight with Batwing **Super Strength and Intellect **Chaos Scary Face **Chaos Wrath Weaknesses *Very Cocky and Extremely Cruel *EMP. Cannot use Mental Attack (Normal Forms) *Low Recovery Health (Normal Forms) *Not Very Tough (Normal Forms) *Weak Physical Defence (Normal Forms) *Cannot Close-Range Fire (Artillery Mode) *Lack of Movement Speed (Artillery Mode) *Vulnerable to Squashing, Crushing and Overheating *Awful against Deflect Shield and Mirror *Duration Time Limit (Super Forms and Super Cyborg Armor Laser Forms) *Higher Energy Consumption to Energy Firearms (Cyborg Forms) *Slowing Recharging (Cyborg Forms) *Charging of overheating the Chaos Ultimate Beam (Cyborg Forms) *Long times charging the Chaos Ultimate Beam (Cyborg Forms) *Defeated by Quick Man Armor Sonic and Mega Man (Cyborg Forms) in Archie Comics *Ancient Light (Devil Forms) Playable Appearances *Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron *Sonic Final NPC/Cameo Appearances *Drill Adventure *PlayStation 5 Commercial *Family Guy Fictional Characters Adaption Appearances *Sonic Universe *World Collide 2 Trivia *This is the Shadow the Hedgehog is age 50+ Share. **Same again power the Chaos Force. *The first a half-color anti-hero characters *This extremely cruel personality is similar to the Megatron (Transformers franchise) *Super Laser's pose is very similar to Menasor's Combiner Wars pose (Transformers franchise) *Cyborg Armor resemble a Robocop different red eyes and dark grey armor. Category:Characters Category:New characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic Category:Playable characters Category:Poorly written pages